Talk:Nintendo Wiki
Templates Moved: Main Page/template stuff New title suggestion *We really need a better, more creative title. Why won't we name the website Wiikipedia? Lt. 1993 01:20, 17 June 2006 (UTC) **I like the suggestion Wiikipedia, but isn't this wiki about all of Nintendo? I like the current name, Nintendopedia, or how about Nintendopolis? --Nerdflood 18:18, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ***"Wikipedia" is a trademark, so you couldn't call it "Wiikipedia" without violation that trademark. Angela (talk) 10:29, 24 June 2006 (UTC) ****Good point! I guess Wiikipedia is out then. Nerdflood 18:05, 24 June 2006 (UTC) *****"Wikitendo" maybe? --[Smiddle 20:30, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ****** How about "Nintenwiki"? 91BOY 21:20, 7 December 2006 (UTC) I want to know what's been so wrong with Nintendopedia? It rolls off the tongue! Eric42 00:19, 8 December 2006 (UTC) New logo suggestion Nintendo's wiki doesn't have a logo... as you may have already noticed. Here is my suggestion for a logo. (Wikada 15:34, 24 July 2006 (UTC)) :It's a bit too big. Could you reduce it to 150px? Angela (talk) 16:30, 24 July 2006 (UTC) This is 150 * 150 Wikada 14:24, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. I've uploaded this as the logo. You might need to refresh your browser on this page to see it update. Angela (talk) 14:34, 25 July 2006 (UTC) New favicon suggestion Here is my suggestion for a favicon. I've formatted it to 16*16 so it's the right size. Wikada 23:59, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :P.S. You may have to click on the name again once you click the link. Wikada 17:15, 26 July 2006 (UTC) This is another favicon suggestion. Wikada 19:23, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :I like the first one better since it has a transparent background. I'll uplod it to Image:Favicon.ico. Angela (talk) 16:56, 17 September 2006 (UTC) There arleady is a Nintendo Wiki There arleady is a Nintendo Wiki called Nintendopedia. Super Jorge 04:36, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Nintendopedia was created a few months after this one. There was huge demand for this one to be opened. I suggested people use gameinfo instead for a long time but when 6 different people had all said they needed a Nintendo Wikia, I gave in and made this one. :) I think people find it useful to have a site that is part of Wikia rather than independantly hosted, but the other Nintendo wiki is very welcome to merge here and become hosted by Wikia if they want that. Perhaps they didn't realise we existed when they started their own site. Angela talk 05:27, 7 October 2006 (UTC) mabe we should work on merging the 2 tugether and mabe see abuot others(wikitriod/ the zelda wiki) ive been on both the orther lakes good hard info and this lakes aritcalls. :Nintendopedia is the wiki that I go to all the time to update, I don't really recomend merging two sites on the account that people are already used to the design of each one, and the challenge would be awfully hard. oh yah - Try to even get a hold of the web master at Nintendopedia, he's never there. -Bentendo Then maybe we should start off simple, like combining templates and articles on both Wikis to make something more unique than just a direct copy-paste from Wikipedia. 71.3.148.73 22:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Dull This wiki is dull, it needs more efert mabe if you put in a culor skeem like the batellstar wiki and/or the nintendo portel on wikipedia (no harsh felings). Related Sites/Affiliates What would people think of a section maybe in the sidebar, where we can list other Nintendo related sites or affiliated sites? Wikada - Talk 23:47, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I think that would give them too much prominence. A page that anyone can add related links to would be better. Angela talk 04:09, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Swedish I speak Swedish, and I could be an admin there if it'll be set up. –Smiddle U T 17:55, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :You might have to set it up - so try asking on Wikipedia for help. btw, That's soo awesome you can speak another language! If I could, I'll start by translating Captain Falcon's Wikipedia article to its Swedish article, if theres one. Hey Smiddle I'm looking at you!71.3.148.73 23:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::You may want to check here first wikia 71.3.148.73 23:50, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::You just need to apply for a new Swedish Nintendo wiki at w:special:createWiki. Angela talk 08:49, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I request it now. –Smiddle U T 15:42, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Great. The wiki now exists at w:c:sv.nintendo. Angela talk 07:59, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Read this: w:Forum:Could someone do this? –Smiddle U T 20:18, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Gateways Okay, I think I've figured it out. Instead of projects, I've come up with Gateways. The idea is simple. From the main page, we link to a gateway page that then links vistors to hopefully the pages that they are looking for. Also on this page, we list improvement drives and more that we feel the need to put on the page. I'm working on the first page design now and I'll try to get it up and running today. Eric42 19:43, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh yeah, the page syntax should be something like Gateway: NES or Gateway: Mario. Eric42 19:43, 28 November 2006 (UTC) I have been trying to figure out what would be relevant information for a gateway page. I figure each topic will be almost unique, but similar topics could be made very close to the same for ease. Any ideas on how to group links, information, etc, would be welcome! Eric42 17:15, 9 December 2006 (UTC) New Stuff Boy, has this wikia stalled. Okay guys, I wanted to note a couple things in my mind. Of course, anyone who looks will notice that I've mainly updated with the Virtual Console stuff, but I figured the entire time that it would be a great place to start. Still think that way actually. Well, I am looking for some great updaters to become admins here so we can get this place going! So... update and if the quality is great, who knows... :) Also, I am going to attempt to start creating "project" pages that are simply a unified effort to put the same info on all related pages. For instance, for all games that are released on the Virtual Console will get a section talking about the VC release. That's just a start and I would love to see anyone else suggest any projects too. Eric42 04:57, 3 March 2007 (UTC)